


Homecoming | Tumblr MiniFic

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Super Soliders in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: Fresh off a mission, Bucky is happy to head home, especially knowing who is waiting there for him.





	Homecoming | Tumblr MiniFic

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr, but in an effort to keep all my fics in one place, I'm posting it here too.
> 
> This fic was written as a direct result of this [(NSFW) artwork on Tumblr that was created by user Hopeless Geek.](https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/167425235441/look-under-the-cut-for-buckys-naked-booty) I take no credit for the artwork; I had nothing to do with it. I just thought it was awesome and was inspired by it.
> 
> This quickie was unbeta'd, please ignore any mistakes.

Bucky exhaled as he looked down at his phone screen, thanking fuck for a future where he could order dragon rolls from his phone and set the time to have it delivered in twenty minutes, when he’d be off this Quinjet and back home to his brownstone apartment in the heart of Brooklyn.

The future was fucking spectacular at some moments.

Other moments it was just as tiring as the past, and he was just as tired as he was in the war.

This moment was the latter.

This mission was long and hard and lonely. He was ready to get home. More than ready.

He switched to the messaging app on his phone and sent a quick text before sliding the phone back into his pocket. _ETA 20 minutes, dollface._

At this exact moment, Bucky wanted three things.  
1) Dragon rolls and a side of shrimp fried rice.  
2) A lot, hot shower.  
And 3) His heart, his home, his partner. The one person who he would always return home to.

But, probably, in reverse order.

The Quinjet landed at the tower and Bucky waved off the Shield agent who had been piloting. He’d done this song and dance enough times that he didn’t feel bad about waiting until tomorrow to debrief. He was tired and he only had 18 more minutes until his food was going to be delivered.

He wasted no time taking the elevator to the parking deck below ground, opting out of showering and changing at the tower. He was sweaty and grimy and gross, but it’d keep for another 20 minutes. He could shower at home, after he got there, after he kissed his Stevie hello; after he hugged Stevie close and promised they’d never work apart again, even if he knew it wasn’t true.

The trip back to New York had been long enough that he’d stripped off his weapons and tucked them back into his duffle bag, saving him the ten minutes he would’ve had to waste.

He found his vehicle, the beat up old pickup truck that Stark loved to hate, and slid into the driver’s seat, settling his duffle next to him. T-14 minutes to home, and T-15 minutes until the sushi drop.

He made it in 13, but casually waited outside the door, probably not looking casual in tactical gear at all, but worth it as soon as he saw a familiar logo on a van, and he was able to take the bag of food without even having to physically tip or pay for it, since all that was mind bogglingly done on his phone.

He unlocked the door and trudged up the stairs, knowing he should feel less weary with food in his hand and the promise of a hot shower only a few seconds away, but still feeling exhaustion in his bones.

“Buck!” The voice as warm as honey and as sweet as sugar greeted him as soon as he’d opened the door. He couldn’t see Steve, but he could hear him, and all of the sudden Bucky felt a certain heaviness melting from his shoulders, a certain weight being lifted from his chest.

He was home.

Steve approached him, looking all cozy and soft in sweatpants and a tshirt, and wrapped his arms around Bucky, around his tac gear, and sweat stained clothes, and duffle bag full of weapons, like it was nothing.

Now, he was really home.

“Welcome back, baby,” his favorite voice whispered into his unwashed hair. “I missed you.”

Bucky felt soft lips kissing his temple and he let Steve take some of his weight. It was okay to be so tired, okay to be so exhausted, because now he was home and Steve would take care of him.

Steve smiled with amusement as he stepped back and saw the paper bag in Bucky’s hand. Bucky smiled in return, kicking off his boots; Steve shouldn’t have been surprised. Steve set the bag on the kitchen counter and took Bucky’s hand, leading him towards the bed room.

Steve knew Bucky, knew his heart and his habits and routine, and would have known that all Bucky wanted was a shower, wanted to be clean.

Bucky let himself be led through their bedroom and into the attached bathroom. He sighed in something akin to relief as Steve stripped him slowly, dropping his tac vest to the floor and kissing Bucky’s chest as he did so.

Bucky didn’t mind letting Steve do the work. It felt nice and his eyes closed as Steve finished pulling the soiled clothes away from his body, and then doing the same to himself. The leaden weight on Bucky’s shoulders continued to lessen as Steve tugged Bucky into the shower.

Bucky slumped against the tiled wall of the shower while Steve kissed him softly on the lips, on the corner of his mouth, on his jaw, on that sensitive spot right below his ear. Steve kissed him so softly that it made Bucky feel delicate and warm and his heart swelled knowing that Steve would always make him feel that cared for.

Steve washed Bucky’s hair and washed Bucky’s body; strong super solider fingers digging into and loosening tight muscles as he went. Bucky let him, easily letting Steve direct his body wherever he wanted it to go.

By the time Bucky was clean, he felt a hell of a lot better than he had when he’d started.

Steve kissed him again before stepping out of the shower. Steve knew him, knew Bucky, knew that Bucky liked a few minutes to decompress on his own. His head tilted down, hair heavy from the weight of the water that fell down his back and his body. He breathed deeply, settling himself with the knowledge that the last few days were behind him and now he was back where he belonged.

Bucky turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a soft towel and drying off his body before dropping it carelessly to the bathroom floor. He’d pick it up later.

He stepped back into the accompanying bedroom and a smile grew quickly across his face before he could stop it. 

His boyfriend was digging in a dresser drawer, no doubt from some pants, but clearly prioritized Bucky’s needs first because his dinner hand been plated and was balanced on the back the couch that they kept opposite their bed in their room.

Steve knew Bucky, knew that Bucky was hungry, and knew that Bucky probably wouldn’t have enough energy to do more than eat and then go to bed and catch up on much needed sleep. Bucky glanced over at the couch and his much-wanted dinner and then glanced back at Steve.

He stepped over to his boyfriend, his heart, his partner, and wrapped a hand around one of Steve’s own, tugging him toward the couch.

Clothing now forgotten, Steve followed; because whenever Bucky led, Steve would always follow. His lips quirked into a smile as he let Bucky push him back onto their favorite couch. When Bucky looked at him, all Steve could do is smile.

Bucky stepped in front of the couch, his eyes briefly noticing the open sketchbook on the floor, before smiling back down at Steve. Steve cocked an eyebrow and Bucky grinned, wasting no time crawling on top of Steve and making himself comfortable. 

Fuck, it felt good. All that naked skin was so warm and so soft and so fucking familiar.

Bucky’s smile didn’t dim, but may have turned into a little something more sleepy as he kissed Steve’s collarbone. He felt Steve’s big strong arms wrap around his back, and in response, Bucky tangled their legs together, sliding his thigh up and between two of Steve’s own, careful not to kick up and disturb the precariously balanced plate of food which he planned to take care of shortly.

But for right now?

He was warm.

He was comfortable.

And, he was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me.


End file.
